The Origin of Bunny Lord
by Bunny Lord
Summary: One of the best humor writers-but do you know his origin? Find out in this fic!
1. The Beginning of the Advetures...yeah

the origin of BUNNY LORD!!!!   
  
  
  
It all began 200 melenia ago-14 years ago in earthtime,ok?-when the Bunny Lord was born. They were in troubled times then,for the Bunny Lord's father,Radshen, was dying and thier were romors of a dark empire resurfacing. A Jet Force from the planet earth was killed by what the public thought was a gang, the scuzzonians and dinoians thought were the preppys that had once taken over their lands until Lano Scuzzball's victory but the Hamsterites thought was an acient,dark force......  
The Bunnyites knew that their was a spy in their goverment,but had no idea who. They had decided it was not the Hamsterites,their most trusted ally. They sent the Bunny Lord away toprtect him during the last days of the emperor of Bunnyites. His death occured as the spy- whose name was Rabbot who impersonated a body garud-left the planet with the Bunny Lord,Gerdof the best of Ferretese necomancers,and Sadon a transfer from Jet Force Gemini. Shortly after they left, Rashen was killed by terrorists.  
So it came to be that the lord of bunnies was saved from certan doom that took his father. He had 2 friends and 1 enemy who ,with the help of Jet Force Insanity and Gemini, would suffer death.  
  
  
  
  
Will Bunny Lord,Rabbot,Gerdof,and Sedon survive on teir own? Find out in the next chapter, The Planet Golwood! 


	2. The Planet Golwood

The Planet Golwood!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5 earth years later:  
Bunny Lord has grown to be apowerful warrior when weilding an axe. He was trained by Gerdof in the arts of battling and Necromancy. He beleived, with his loyal bodyguards,they could defeat any foe. Sedon,however, doubted the "loyal" part he was suspicous of Rabbot the day he first looked at him.It seemed he was plotting something.......  
  
Back at Rishka....  
"we must return the Lord to his throne!" yelled one of the Bunnyite govenors.  
"We know that," replied Dino4 ," But if he returned NOW he would be killed by whatever this dark force is! But at least he is with the most loyal warriors around."  
"I don't trust that Rabbot jerk," yelled Hamster King,"because he's mean,dorky,and torters traitors with N'Sync. Thats unjust punishment for any crime. I hope Bunny Lord is O.K."   
  
Back at the Royal Bunny Criuser....  
"Guys were getting a message from panet Golwood. Their being invaded by its moon, Pekamonio," siad Sedon.  
"Who really cares . Nothings there except dumb tribal Tribals." complained Rabbot.   
Who cares!?!?I'll tell ya who cares! Justice cares send us down there cause we can take 'em" said Bunny Lord.  
1 Hour later.....  
  
As the team of heroes land on Golwood they saw detruction and demise had come through there. They observed it had an odd thing happening. It was burned in some places ,electrafiyed in others ,blasted with water hit with poison, and many other weird patterns of destruction.  
then the coragous bunny cried out "Pekamonios ,come out and fight like men ,you cowards!"  
Then ,from the shadows, two dark figures and some short thing said"Why does everone miss pornonce it oh welljust say it-"  
To prtect the world from devestion  
To unite all pepole withen our natoin  
To denounce all evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
Jesse  
James  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light  
Serender now ofr prepare to fight!  
"Meowth ,thats right !" screamed the short thing,"and we our here from planet Pokemania to take over Golwood and steal their Poke'mon!"  
Bunny Lord then murmered"God help the minds of those who encontered these peckerheads." 


	3. The Great Wars of Golwood!!!

Chapter 3: The Great Wars of Golwood!!!!  
  
  
Soon the warriors were surronded by the sadistic creatures know only as Pikachu and cleffairy. Bunny Lord charged at a foul best hacking it in two. Sedon whiped out a machine gun in one hand and an at the time prototye tri-rocket launcher. Gerdof was chanting some magic saying wich was raising the dead beast to attack their living breteren. Yet, none of the evil creatures tryed to kill Rabbot.....  
"We gotta find where that stupid Team Rusty whent. Then we could get those moronic stupids away to find out what's going on in the world here!",Bunny Lord said to Gerdof, "Your 45 years old and I'm only 5 an' a half! So tell me, what the heck are these things doin' here?"   
"Welly, these retardanos appear to be the wacked,dumb,unmentionable planet of the Pokemon. They appear to have invaded the Great Golwood. We have to locate the tribal war General, Tutantuck. But Sire be careful not to look into thier eyes. They can hynotize creatures that are still in thier childhood."  
"Surething Gerdof!" Bunny Lord replied. The reinforcements were arriving for the Pokemanians. They were now sending in Wigglytuffs which were imeditly hacked by B.L. and raised by Gerdof. Sedon tended not to leave any bodies to raise.  
"Hey, we better get out be for any more get here," yelled Sedon," We can't fight these things forever! I need more ammo soon!"  
"So lets get the crapasses out the way!" yelled B.L. as he charged axe first though the hoard of fuck-up creatures. The others soon followed toughh Gerdof left the undead to hold them off.  
Soon they were at a dead run through the forest.  
"So after we find out were the tribal headquarters is we can help them-ouff!  
Suddenly B.L. ran into a huge, hulking white figure. It looked at them creully. Then in relization said "So someone got our mssage. Well come to Golwood,B.L. I,Tutantuck, great you for all tribals. 


	4. The New King!!!!!

Two hours later.......  
  
"so what we need to do is sneak in to the main base of the Pokecraps. Right, Jeff?" asked Bunny Lord.  
"My, name is Tutantuck, Bunny Lord,so get it right!" screamed Jeff. "Not you to ya rotten narrator! Jeff! No! Tutantuck, yes, Tutantuck!  
No you butt wad you otta shut your pie hole I'm the story-teller roun' these parts.  
"Jeff," said Gerdof "Are you fighting with the Narrator?"  
"Back on the subject," said Sedon," we need to sneak into the base, find the tard rockets, and find out the truth. What they want with the tribals, I've no Idea."  
"So we attack at midnight. In the time we have we play Magic," said Bunny Lord.  
  
  
  
At midnight........  
  
Bunny Lord Gerdof, Jeff-er-Tutantuck, and Sedon were all sneaking through the enemy base in James Bond-type tuxedo's with Mission:Impossable music playing.  
  
"Yo, shut that crap off!! We're being sneaky here" whispered Sedon loudly.  
  
Sorry.  
  
So Bunny Lord and the gang were sneaking around the base looking for the Rockets when the pickachus came around the corner and attacked. then Gerdof fired his tri-rocket launcher and fired-and the Rockets and the Meowth popped out.  
"Where the hell didyou come from?" yelled Gerdof.  
  
It's a tri-rocket laucher isn't it? You shot, you you got tri-rockets," said James" Now dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
Then the dorks opened their pokebballs and more dorks came out. Bunny Lord Slice them in half in 3 seconds flat. Then Gerdof sent a magic beam team rockets way and blew them away to Pokemania.   
  
Then a flock of tribals ran over to Jeff-Tutantuck.  
  
"Thank you" they said to our heros ", thank you for saving us we name you king , King Jeff"  
  
"Go with the Flow" Siad Jeff  
  
"well we've done our part here boyz. Let's go" exclaimed Bunny Lord.  
  
So, the crew got on the Royal Bunny cruiser and took off to their next quest.........  
  
  
  
Wow what a wonderful chapter!!! Stay tunded tru believers for the next chapter-To Save Earth!!!! 


End file.
